


Bride of the Demon Lord

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, Dark Love, Dark Romance, DemonlordxMortalbride, Demons, DemonxMortal, Drama, Drug Induced Sex, Drugging, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Bride, Forced Crossdress, Forced Feminization, Forced Marriage, Implied abuse, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mortals, Mpreg, No Figure Skating, Paranormal, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Royalty, Slight Crossdress, Slight Violence, Soulmates, Supernatural - Freeform, Unprotected Sex, forced claiming, forced engagement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Fifteen year old Katsuki Yuri's entire life becomes completely uprooted when he founds out that he has been chosen to be the Bride of the Demon Lord known as, Victor Nikiforov.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Bride of the Demon Lord

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me yesterday.
> 
> I hope you guys like it.
> 
> If it does well, I will most likely take down the fic Toxic or place it on indefinite hiatus.
> 
> Thanks for reading my story guys!!! <333

Cool wind blew over the waters edge of the pond sending ripples through it as Katsuki Yuri stood silently next to it. The sky was a darkening gray with growing rain clouds. Something bad was going to happen. He could feel it deep inside the pit of his stomach. The palms if his hands were fully leaking sweat from them unnervingly.

He breathes in and out in a slow manner, steadily filling up his lungs with much needed air. He had to calm himself down. Had to tell himself that everything was going to be okay. That he will be just fine.

Wrapping his sleeve covered arms around his shivering slender made body as he tries to warm himself up a little bit in the chilly atmosphere, glad that he had decided to put on proper clothes for the winter weather. removing his eyes from off the nature scene laid out in front of him, Yuri has to unfortunately return home. Dinner has to be ready ahead of his father returning home from work or else there will be no peace in the house for a few hours. Precious hours that Yuri needs to use for much needed studying, because he has a big test to take tomorrow at school.

Although, as per usual, his father really wouldn't care about any of that when it came down to his dinner. The Elder Katsuki's never truly cared about his well-being ever since the day they lost his mother to the terrible disease she'd been fighting for so long. And that's been about seven years now.

His dearly departed mother is the reason that he's so passionate about cooking, especially when it came to creating wonderful dessert pieces. He's always had sweet tooth since he was a very young child. He proudly gets that from his beloved mother.

Yuri arrives home with an hour or two of time to spare, so he heads to kitchen to properly wash his hands after he takes off his jacket and shoes by the front door. Afterwards, he gathers all the ingredients he will need to prep for dinner. When he's done with that, he begins the cooking process. It takes an entire hour and thirty minutes to complete his father's meal.

The Elder Katsuki male finally returns home just as Yuri places the food upon the dining room table. His father walks in to the dining room after removing his shoes and coat, taking his seat at the head of the table. He had only been wearing a white t-shirt and slacks underneath it much to his son's disappoval. And Yuri brings the elder man some hand sanitizer to use, in which he does, only because he hates having to wait to eat his food a few seconds longer.

After that, Yuri leaves the dining room, heading back in to the kitchen to retrieve his father's favorite brand of cheaply made beer. He returns to the dining room, opening the can for his father and pouring the contents of can in to a crystal beer glass. He places the glass down in front of the man next to the beer can, silently waiting for his father's permission to likewise sit down and eat.

He is only allowed to eat once his father finishes his entire meal, along with his dessert. The Elder Katsuki leaves him in the dining room alone and Yuri takes that chance to clean up the dining room table of his father's mess and the remaining food. When that is all finished, he fixes himself a little bit of food on a reusable plate, putting the rest up for his father's lunch for the next day.

He takes his food upstairs with him and quietly eats in his bedroom, studying a little bit before he readies himself for bed in a large oversize gray t-shirt with a pair blue boxer briefs below it. Lying down on his bed upon his back, eyes to the ceiling, makes it hard for Yuri to truly fall asleep. He's waiting for the other shoe to drop. Waiting for his father to freak out on him- beat him unreasonably like he normally does.

However, contrary to usual expectations, nothing seems to be happening in that slight regard. His father seemed like he had something else occupying his mind today. It made Yuri feel wary- off somehow. Like his feeling from earlier was about to come to fruition. Like something else truly bad was really going to happen in the place of that and there was nothing he could do to ever stop it.

Yuri could feel his temperature rise up and his heart beat steadily speed up as he took in this growing fear once again. He had to calm himself back down somehow or he might actually have a panick attack. So he tries to steady his breathing, taking a few deep breaths in and releasing them back out again, repeatedly, in quick succession, until he was calmed down enough to manage a bit of sleep.

In the morning, Yuri woke early as he always does to ready himself for the new school day ahead. He dresses in a simple pair of dark wash jeans and a red t-shirt sweater combo, after of which, he runs down stairs to the kitchen to fix his father's breakfast. When he is done cooking a simple meal of eggs, bacon, toast for his busy father to eat, the elder man appears in the kitchen, wearing similar clothes to what he had on yesterday. He takes a seat at the kitchen table just as Yuri places his breakfast down in front of him. On this front, Yuri doesn't have to wait to eat his own breakfast which consisted of a sad bowl of Cap'n Crunch cereal and fresh apple slices.

Once he is done with his breakfast, he sets to work on washing his bowl and spoon. Then the Elder Katsuki male shockingly brings his own plate and fork over to sink, subsequently getting himself ready to leave their house for the first time in a very long while in silence. Not forgetting the lunch prepared for him in the refrigerator as well before he left.

Yuri observes the elder male as he does so, following in his father's footsteps right after that. Afterwards, he leaves the house as well, making his way to his school, pondering his father's odd behavior of late. It was shocking, because the elder man has never moved his own dishes before. Well, not since his mother's passing. It was odd- strange- weird. It still left an odd sensation deep in his gut and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

Nevertheless, Yuri still goes about his day trying to push thoughts of his father's odd behavior to the back of his mind. He focuses on the test that he needs to pass for the morning, knowing full well that he will ace it, because he always does. He's great at school, but awful at making friends, or so he thinks. In fact, he's one of the top students in the whole entire school. A known fact that still doesn't make his father proud of him in any respect.

As a matter of fact, his father says that it only makes him more of a useless show off. It had hurt him to the depths of his very soul to hear his father say such harsh words like that to his actual face. Yet, at the same time, he was somewhat used to it by now. That's why he no longer reports his stellar academic performance to the elder male anymore. No, he keeps everything to himself, unless he is speaking to his deceased mother's old photo that he hides away from his father in a shoebox underneath his bed.

He hates this same old song and dance that happens between him and the Elder Katsuki since his mother's death. It's not natural. It's not right. And mother wouldn't like it. She'd be ashamed to call either of them her family she was still breathing and he really wouldn't blame her for it.

Taking his mind off his dysfunctional family, Yuri tiredly finishes the rest of his school day. He gathers up his belongings and needed textbooks at the end of the day in order for him to finally head home. He has chores to do once he does, including his doing homework and cooking his father's dinner again today.

After he arrives home, Yuri puts his belongings up and settles himself in to cleaning the house both up and down for a few hours before he was to get started on cooking dinner. The house is silent, except for the eerie sounds of it settling. Yuri ignores it like he always does, cleaning the house up from top to bottom. Afterwards, he takes care of his father's dinner just as the Elder Katsuki returns home again.

They go over the same routine in silence. His father leaves the dining room and Yuri cleans it up after he does, all before heading up the stairs to his own bedroom to eat. He does his homework, afterwards, he prepares himself for bed. Though, not before taking out the shoebox hidden beneath his bed.

He slowly opens it to peer inside. His mother's photo is set at the top of the box, so he easily takes hold of it in his hand, retrieving it from the box. The photo is of her on her very first date with his father at the time. A joyful smile radiates from her soft parted lips whilst his youthful father sweetly places a gentle kiss upon her pinking left cheek. Though, you could barely see him in it, because his mother's perfect aura steals the show and lens space.

His mother is wearing a pretty yellow sundress in the photo, because it was taken during the summertime and she liked to wear them during then. A matching sunhat is upon her head perfectly shaded her beautiful face and long black tresses. He remembers when he was much younger how mother had told him that his father had insisted tiredlessly to her about taking the photo during the entire duration of their date to cement their first real moment together.

She had finally given in to him when he had stood up for her to these horrible girls trying bully her back then. She had said that was very moment that she knew his father had been the one meant just for her. Though, his father paints a very different picture of the person she knew him to be now. A picture his mother would never associate with such a meaningful past.

Yuri made the movement to put the photo back in to the shoebox the moment his father entered his bedroom unannounced. He frozed as a frigid chill made its way throughout his entire being. Right before the Elder Katsuki incensedly pounced upon him, trying to tear the photo away from him.

You see, his father had gotten rid of all of his mother's photos out of the house after she died with Yuri only being able to save this one photo for himself from his father's own grief. And now because of his carelessness, he might loose this one too in the end. That is until, a rigorous banging against the front door starts up, breaking up their confrontation.

The Elder Katsuki glares at him when the banging becomes all too persistent and beyond rude. The elder man gets off from Yuri. Though, for good measure, he made sure to get in at least one slap against the left side of his face. His face is a stinging red mess from the hard flesh pounding hit of it, in spite of this, his father doesn't really care, since the other male is the one that initially caused his pain. He tells him as much before he leaves Yuri's bedroom to go answer that persistent banging.

Yuri quietly follows his father down the stairs on soft footfalls, softly rubbing over the festering bruise displayed upon his burning cheek after he hid the photo somewhere his father couldn't find it, somewhere outside of his own bedroom. He watches as the Elder Katsuki male furiously unlocks the front door with an indignant huff, swinging it open in a rough manner. And to their surprise, they find two tall burly older nonnative men standing at the threshold of their front door silently staring down at them. They were dressed in nice suits made of expensive black material and Yuri could also see that they had hidden weapons upon their persons beneath their jackets.

The two men step inside of their house without permission to search around like their were scouring it to make sure the place was safe enough for someone to enter. In which someone does after they clear the structure for them. This time the person was young and also a foreigner with faultlessly cropped ice blond hair, deep piercing blue eyes and a set of thin hardlined pink lips. He dressed in a suit in the like, but his was of a higher value than his men. The midnight blue tinge of it making him completely stand out above them. All in all, he was an utterly ethereal being.

In fact, he looked to be on age with Yuri himself or a few years older at least and the midnight blue suit he was wearing seemed to be that of a school uniform of a private school for the wealthy inclined. Though, the very aura of him seemed to be way more archaic than that. And seemed to be the boss of the two other foreign still silently standing in their home.

The strange foreign-born male asks him completely out of the blue with a cold dark look to his blue eyes, informally calling his name as if they were already close with one another even though Yuri has never met or ever seen the young man in his life before, "What happened to your face, Yuri?"

Yuri sputters a lie back out in response nervously eyeing the foreign male up and down, his burning face now red from an embarrassed blush against his heated cheeks, perplexed as to how the other male had even known what his name was, let alone the address to his home when he didn't even know the noncitizen in the slightest degree or who he actually was, "My- my face? Nothing- nothing happened to my face!"

The other male hisses his displeasure with Yuri's terrible retort within his response, knowing full well that Yuri was trying to lie to him straight in his face, his darkening up with his righteous anger as he glares at Yuri, because he hated when others lie to him, "Don't lie to me. I can smell the pain of it wafting from the depths of your face. And I can see how very red it is."

Yuri anxiously gives out an immensely fake nervous set of chuckles, a little upset with himself for actually getting caught up in a lie for the very first time by a crazy stranger, in fact, "Oh, oh this little thing? It's nothing, really. I just hurt myself like I always do. I'm a very klutzy- clumsy person. Truly I am. Promise. If I do say so myself."

The strange young male growls callously to him, "You are going to learn soon enough that I do not like to be lied to, Yuri."

"And what do you mean by that exactly?" The Elder Katsuki finally speaks up, rudely interrupting the conversation the two of them were having, because he instantly did not like the rude foreigner. Whom of which had come to his home completely unnounced as if he had already owned the place and everything in it. He was another example of why he truthfuly did not like foreigners of all kind. To him, they were all the same; rude, callous, prideful, and undisciplined.

The young man snarls quizzically back in retort to Yuri's annoying father, as he steadily eyes the man when he turns his attentions back upon him, "Was I talking to you, Katsuki-san? Because I don't remember ever addressing the vile likes of your person."

"You insolent brat! How dare you come in to my house and insult me like this! Get out! Get out right now!" The Elder Katsuki angrily yells out in counter to the strange outsider that had rudely insulted him within his own home, pointing at the door behind the young male when he does.

The young male says with a vengeful smile gracing over his lips as he speaks his turn in retort, "I'm sure that your poor deceased Wife would love to know what's become of her perfect little family. How her beloved Husband abuses her dearest son almost everyday within the home the two of you have built together, because of how much he looks like her and you cannot take that misery- punishment for losing her. I'm sure that she will have a field day with that tidbit of information."

"Who the fuck are you?" The Elder Katsuki firmly inquires on a hard edge scowl about the one thing both him and his son were exceedingly confused about, which was the young man's unknown identity.

"Your son's Betrothed. Victor Nikiforov at your service." was all that came of the other male's simple reply to the elder man whilst he smiled blindingly at him.

"What!" Both father and son shout at very same time.

Nevertheless, Victor continues on with speaking, ignoring the shocked remarks and expressions of his Betrothed and his abusive father, "Yes, I'm afraid that I've come to take my Bespoken back home with me right now. Just don't worry about anything, I've made sure that everything is already in order here for when we do leave. Now go up stairs, Yuri, because you need to go pack up some of your belongings and we can finally leave this decrepit place."

Yuri strongly says in clear protest, glaring darkly at the foreigner, like he had completely lost his mind, "Wait! Wait, hold up! I am not your Betrothed or your Bespoken. I don't even know you! And I'm most certainly not leaving anywhere with you. This place is my home."

Though, much to Yuri's disinclination, he found out that his statement was a totally lost cause. At the moment, he was sitting at the back of the limousine, that had been waiting outside for Victor's supposed return, next to his wholly elated Betrothed. They were now heading towards his new destination- home, in a place that he has never ever heard of. A place called Shinku Krov.


End file.
